1. Field of the System
The present system pertains to hardware apparatuses and more specifically to viscous fluid application brushes with embedded attachment mechanisms for use in restraining the viscous fluid application brushes within or outside a container or in various other areas in order to provide the user with convenience and ease of use.
2. Description of Concurrent Art
In everyday usage, an art or cosmetic brush comprises a handheld tool used to apply paint or sealers to paintable surfaces or cosmetics to a human exterior. Brushes are designed to pick up paint with filament, and often include a ferrule, which may consist of a metal band that holds the filament and handle together and gives the brush strength, a spacer plug within the ferrule which helps the filament sit tightly in the brush and creates a reservoir for designed matters for application such as paint, varnish and the like, epoxy to lock the filament, and a handle which provides comfort and good balance. The brush industry categorizes their products based on the user of the product. Thus, there are consumer grade paintbrushes made for the homeowner who is painting small projects, professional grade paintbrushes for the professional house painter who requires a high-quality, long-lasting brush, and artistic grade paintbrushes.
Like most products of manufacture, brushes vary tremendously based on the quality of components used and are specifically constructed for the application of different genres of paint, varnishes, lacquer and other like substances, as a function of the surface to be applied upon. The filament may be either animal bristle or synthetic and the brush quality largely rests on the differences in these materials. Inexpensive animal hair brushes used in lower grade brushes are of unbleached hog bristle, however, the most expensive animal hair brushes are of sable and are used for delicate hand painting. These synthetics vary greatly in quality and may be used for cheap brushes as well as better-quality brushes. Handles are of wood or plastic; the rounder the brush the easier it is to manipulate the brush for intricate movement.
Most brushes are manufactured in a factory. However, the more expensive professional quality brushes may still be produced in a factory but may be assembled, at least in part, by hand-assembly methods. Those who require delicate brushes for fine oil or watercolor painting may make their own brushes or purchase them from a specialist who produces them to order. These handmade brushes can be very expensive.
Paintbrushes, namely wooden or polymer handled and bristled brushes, have long been used in the paint industry to assist professionals and consumers with high quality paint jobs. These brushes have historically needed additional accessories including a resting spot for the brush during projects and containers to store the brush after projects. Leaving a brush can lead to problems including: making the surface dirty, contaminating the brush with dirt or residue from the surface, wasting paint, and the brush becoming stuck to the surface. When budgets are large perhaps having numerous disposable accessories or merely throwing brushes away from project to project is feasible. However, the average consumer does not have a large budget and most professional prefer to keep the supply overhead low.
Concurrent systems have featured accessories that allow the paintbrush to adhere directly to the paint containment vessel by utilizing strapping and even attractive material. However such systems suffer from direct contact with containment vessel as the containment apparatuses may tend to tip and spill as the vector of release of brush from the containment vessel will tend to topple the vessel as fluid is decreased.
Furthermore, systems utilizing a strap, which comprises a removable apparatus and thus involves additional expense, storage and travel issues. Additionally, accessories are more likely to be lost due to the inherent disassociated nature of separate tools and the normally transient nature of artisans as they travel from job to job.
One of the greatest challenges a professional painter or consumer faces in completing a paint project is cutting in or using a tapered or otherwise angular brush to paint corners, seams, and edges. Painting by nature is a predominately standing task and the typical paint can sold at retail outlets is a minimum of a gallon. A painter therefore must be able to access their brush and paint from a height at least as tall as the average room ceiling but for professional sometimes much greater. This usually involves the use of a ladder or stool and it is necessary that the painter be able to safely and easily maneuver all of the tools involved.
Concurrent art has attempted to solve this problem but creating accessories that clip on, stick on or otherwise attach to the paint can and then the paintbrush adheres to them. The issue with these designs is the need for a professional or consumer to adhere these items in advance and be prepared. There is therefore still a need for an easy and quick adhesion method that does not require the use of additional materials.
Likewise, the concurrent arts only allow for the brush to be positioned on the inside of the can so if the paint can is currently greater than half full the brush will be submerged in paint. This causes the handle to get paint on it and can lead to a greater mess and headache for the user. There is therefore also a need for a paintbrush that can adhere on either the inside during the paint project or on the outside when the project is just beginning.
Another challenge that painters face is the mess painting can cause. Professionals can lose money over paint drips on customers' property and consumers are possibly even more likely to have drips and spills due to their lack of knowledge and skill. Concurrent arts do allow for the paintbrush to sit inside the paint can allowing drips to stay contained. However, once the project is completed concurrent art requires the release of an accessory. Such release with a paint laden brush can cause splatter. Concurrent arts that allow the paintbrush to be removed first and then the accessory to be removed may tend to have less splatter, but during the paint project these brushes are continually removed from their accessory and could cause splatter. Furthermore, reaching into the can to remove the brush may lead to overturning a can and causing a significant mess.
Finally paint products generally tend to have a high cost and since there is a need for specialized tools, a painter is faced with a requisite amount of devices and therefore the need to store said tools and to be able to access these tools during a procedure is highly important. Consumers can be overwhelmed with the saturation of the paint market, so there is a need for devices that serve multiple functions and can save not only on cost, but confusion and space as well. Likewise most users do not throw brushes away after a project especially if the brush was able to resist damage. Therefore there is a need to store the brush until the next project. Most consumers may use baggies or boxes and professionals may invest in sturdier tool boxes and paint buckets, but piling paintbrushes into a container with numerous other tools can lead to bends and ultimately ruin the paintbrush. Therefore there is a need for a paintbrush that can easily be hung up after use and cuts down on space concerns and possible damage.